


Sugar on my tongue

by blacktylers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktylers/pseuds/blacktylers
Summary: Seth comes home after being weeks on the road. Finn welcomes him home in a very ... unconventional way.





	Sugar on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a few days ago and I figured I should put it in here. This is basically pwp feat. Finn rimming Seth. 
> 
> If I had to set a timeline it would be during Finn’s injury after Summeslam 2016. They have been dating for a while (also just assume Finn never moved to NYC and stayed on Orlando).

At first, he felt soft brushes along the nape of his neck, a soft pleasant brushing feeling running through him. He brushed it off as the wind caressing his back. He had just made it to Florida, after being away for over two weeks, and quite frankly, he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep and not feel like he was melting under the humid weather.

 

On his foggy, sleepy mind, he still remembered leaving the window open, trying to cool off his warm body. He always ran hot, and while it was a blessing in the winter, it was unbearable in summertime, so leaving the window open was a mandatory thing for him.

 

The soft brushes moved down his back, going downwards and downwards, following his spine, and his tattoo. It felt so good, so fresh, he was probably about to have a nice dream, so he just stretched his neck and kept on sleeping.

 

Those brushes against his sweaty skin kept moving downwards, reaching his tailbone, and that’s when he felt a pair of hands, cold hands, kneading the heated skin of his ass, hot wisps of air brushing against his cheeks. The pressure felt good, almost relaxing, as he thought ‘ _ What a nice dream this is turning out to be _ ’ while arching his back to the feeling.

 

Everything felt good, it felt pleasant, and he wanted this dream to continue forever, until he felt those hands spreading his asscheks, hot air hitting his pucker. ‘ _ Wait a minute… this ain’t no dream _ ’.

 

He jumped on the bed, heart in his throat, as he felt strong arms trying to hold his hips down, and just as he was about to kick back whoever was holding him, he registered a familiar voice, a familiar accent, calling out to him.

 

“... Seth? Seth? Darling, it’s me… Calm down love, breathe, it’s just me …”

 

‘ _ Finn _ ’ his brain acknowledged. ‘ _ Finn is here with you, Finn won’t hurt you. Relax _ ’.

 

He turned his neck to find a smiling Irishman between his legs, soft blue eyes shining, looking up at him adoringly.

 

Relieved, Seth fell back against the covers, hiding his head. “You scared me”, he mumbled against his pillow, feeling Finn’s body sliding behind him.

 

“I’m sorry, love” Finn whispered against his neck. “You just looked so delectable there… laying in our bed, naked for the world to see…”, he trailed off, kissing down Seth’s back again, paying attention to every Kanji written on his spine. “Besides”, he mumbled, as if he was sharing a secret with Seth’s skin, “I missed you. I missed you not being home with me, it’s not the same” he finished, while Seth hid a smile on his arm.

 

Finn continued on kissing down Seth’s back, reaching his backbone in no time. Ha paused, “Is this okay? Don’t want to make ya uncomfortable or anythin’, love”, he finished, asking for permission. As if Seth could ever deny him something.

 

Feeling his cock twitching, he rasped back “Please… Please, Finn”, getting on his knees and spreading his legs, pushing his ass onto Finn’s face.

 

“God, you’re beautiful”, Finn whispered, spreading Seth’s asscheeks again, slowly kissing around his pucker.

 

Seth moaned softly at the touch of Finn’s beard brushing on his inner thighs, the contrast between that and his soft, cool lips on his flesh feeling incredible.

 

Finn ran cold. He always had. Constantly, he was bundled up in multiple layers, jackets, sweaters, scarves, beanies, the whole winter attire, and he was still cold the majority of the time, so it was Seth’s job to keep him warm during winters, as it was Finn’s job to keep him cool during the summer weather.

 

Seth felt hot puffs of breath against his hole again, and let out a loud groan swallowed by his pillow when he felt Finn’s tongue teasing his rim. God damn it, Seth could already feel himself close to the edge.

 

Finn flattened his tongue against the soft muscle alternating between long licks, and short licks, lapping away at Seth’s hole, making him spread his legs even further apart , while thrusting his hips slowly to Finn’s face. He needed more.

 

The feeling was overwhelming. Seth found himself gripping his pillow while letting out these small breathless gasps every time Finn’s cool lips sucked at his pucker. He moved one of his hands to his dripping cock, needing to feel some friction on the neglected organ, only to have Finn slap his arm away.

 

“Ow!”, he lifted his head, to look at his partner. “What was that for?!”, he groaned when he felt one of Finn’s cold hands wrap itself around his erection. Finn grinned, “You were sayin’, darlin’?”, he laughed when Seth kicked his thigh with one of his legs. “Shut up, smartass”

 

Finn laughed jovially, “I’m taking care of you tonight.” he stroked Seth slowly and firmly. “Just relax, love, it’s alright”

 

Seth laid his head back on the covers, whimpers leaving him constantly as Finn teased his rim, leaving loose enough to push his tongue inside, the tip of it fucking him oh so good.

 

Having Seth at his mercy, and so vulnerable made Finn groan, the vibrations making Seth grip the covers hard enough to rip them, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He beat himself up for not knowing how good Finn was at this and how they hadn’t done it before.

 

“Finn, Finn, baby please…”, he croaked out, biting down hard on his lip. If it meant Finn would do this to him every time he came back home from a long trip, he was considering leaving much more often, because what a welcome this was.

 

One of Finn’s fingers pressed against his pucker, hard enough so he could feel the pressure, but not enough to push inside. Seth fucked back against both Finn’s tongue and his finger, begging for his orgasm, while Finn’s other hand jerked him off, looking to finally get his boy’s sweet release.

 

Seth arched his back, fingers pulling at his hair as Finn sucked at his pucker and then pushed his tongue back inside.

“Finn… Finn!”, Seth groaned, coming over Finn’s fingers, the aftershocks rippling through his body as his partner kissed his way up from his tailbone, to his spine, to his neck, finally reaching his lips. 

 

Seth smiled tiredly up at him, “Missed you, love you. Come to bed”.

 

Finn nodded, taking his t-shirt off, cleaning Seth’s stomach, and then laying down next to him, keeping him close.

 

Seth laughed, as Finn looked at him. “What? What is it?” he asked. Seth grinned, “I was think that, if this is what I get everytime I come back home from a long trip, I might leave for longer next time, to see what you come up with.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes, and smacked him in the shoulder. “Shut up, Smart Face. Sleep with me now. You can make it up to me in the morning”. He winked at Seth, who smiled back in return and kissed his forehead.

 

He sure was gonna show Finn a good time in the morning.


End file.
